In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool for rotating the piston associated with the caliper of a rear disc brake to facilitate servicing the brake by replacement of the pads, and more particularly to a tool which fits at least eight different piston head configurations.
Heretofore there has been disclosed and used a tool for disc brakes comprising a precast metal cube which includes throughbores extending into the cube along axes passing through the midpoint of each side of the cube and further including projecting pins along five of the sides. The projecting pins from the side surfaces of the cube are designed to interface with a cavity in the outside face of a brake piston. The pins of the five cube sides are thus configured to fit six different piston cavity patterns or configurations of a rear disc brake piston. The tool is designed to receive a drive ratchet and extension in the center throughbore passage to drive the tool when pins are engaged with a piston head.
The tool described has certain limitations, however, inasmuch as the pin configurations have limited utility and typically will coact with only six different piston cavity configurations. That is, manufacturers of vehicles use more than six cavity configurations on their disc brake caliper pistons. And in recent years, many additional piston configurations have been developed. Consequently, the described brake piston tool has not been useful with many of the new cavity configurations.
Thus there has developed the need for an improved rear disc brake piston tool having more universal utility and application to a broader range of piston cavity configurations associated with rear disc brakes and disc brakes in general.